Viruses have self-organizing, symmetrical, and monodisperse architectures. They are dynamic structures that respond to their environment. These properties make viruses successful parasites. However the underlying physical chemical mechanisms of virus behavior are poorly understood. Furthermore, a growing community of scientists are taking advantage of viruses as therapeutic vectors, imaging agents, scaffolding for nanostructures, components in larger constructions, and as microreactors. Outside of virology, there have been tremendous advances in the design of new materials by using biological self-assembly and concepts derived from biological models. These aspects of virology and virus-mimetic systems have been investigated by mathematicians, physicists, chemists, material scientists, and biologists. This diversity is a strength because of the breadth of perspectives but poses challenges because of the poor communication between disciplines. The goal of the Physical Virology Gordon Research Conference is to bring together these investigators to establish new interdisciplinary communication and collaboration. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Describing the physical basis for virus behavior will lead to a greater understanding of their biological activities. This greater understanding may also lead to new therapeutics and new materials based on viruses and virus-mimetic systems. This meeting will bring together investigators from biology, chemistry, physics, engineering and mathematics to establish new interdisciplinary communication.